Falling In and Out of Darkness
by lunasun72
Summary: AU Kagome's in college, Naraku's a professor... Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, the rest of the gang? What's going on here...? Where's Inuyasha? O.O Cafes and shops, trouble shall insue! SessKagNar
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the character ok? TT You guys are mean! runs off to cry in misery

* * *

Falling In and Out of Darkness

Prologue:

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

"_Why? Why did you do it Inuyasha?"_

"_I-I'm sorry. I…"_

"_No!"_

_Thump._

_Drip._

"_Kagome-"_

"_No! Leave me alone! Go away!"_

"_Kagome…"_

"_Bye…Inuyasha!"_

_Thump, thump, thump, thump…_

_Slam!_

_Silence._

"_I-I'm sorry Kagome… I'm so, so very sorry!"_

"_Kagome! Kagome! Come back please! Kagome!"_

_A horrifying scream._

_Tears falling, mixing with the rain._

_Silent cry for help. _

Chapter 1: Café meetings and trouble

"Hey Sango! What's up!"

"Huh, oh Kagome! Nothing much, you?"

"Heh heh, I'm doing well, though I wish the professor didn't give us so much work."

"You'll do fine, you're a smart cookie."

The two girls shared a laugh as the talked about their classes.

One girl, Sango Tanaka, and the other, Kagome Higurashi, attended the prestigious Jewel College. Sango was a smart girl, but not as smart as Kagome who always was the top in her class. While Kagome was academic, Sango was more of the athletic type.

"So are you, ya know." Kagome said.

Kagome was a beauty. She had long black hair with red high-lights that went down to mid-back. She had beautiful grey-blue eyes that were usually bright with laughter and fun. Full red lips and a button nose finished her face. She had a perfect hour-glass body with the assets models would die for. She was a perfect size of 5"6'. Kagome was also a punk, often wearing dark colors and black. At the moment, she wore a black skirt that went mid-thigh, black knee-length boots, a blood red button up dress shirt, a black and red alternating chocker, and black arm warmers.

"Yeah, but still… Hey, have you seen that new professor?"

Kagome looked a Sango with a puzzled expression.

"Who?" Kagome asked.

"Well, he's supposed to be our new history teacher, he wasn't here today because the movers left his things for teaching at his old home."

"Wow, that must suck." Kagome said offhandedly.

"Well, not as much, but yes." A new voice said. It was low and definitely masculine.

'A sexy voice...' Kagome thought, 'What? I'm losing it…'

Kagome and Sango raised an eyebrow. Sango looked up at the man and Kagome turned around. Kagome almost gasped as she saw the male standing there, but unlike Kagome, Sango did gasp.

The man standing behind Kagome had long, wavy black hair that cascaded down his back freely, like water. He was tall, Kagome estimated a good 6 feet. He wore a black Armani suit with black, shiny dress shoes. He wore glasses and carried a black brief case in his right black, gloved hand. His other hand was in his pocket. Kagome looked at his face for a little while, sucking in the stranger's features and almost gasped when she noticed that he had blood-red eyes.

Kagome raised her head a little, feeling the aura that surrounded him in waves.

'His aura feels cold, evil even.' Kagome raised her right eyebrow at this thought.

The stranger must have thought something else as he coughed and held out his left hand, 'Which is also gloved,' Kagome noticed.

"I'm sorry, but I am Naraku Sanada. From what I heard, I am your new History teacher."

Kagome blinked and shook his hand with her left hand, although a bit awkwardly since she was right-handed.

"I am Kagome Higurashi, nice to make your acquaintance." Kagome said politely.

Naraku smiled, and then pressed her hand to his lips.

"The pleasure is all mine."

"I'm Sango Tanaka."

Naraku looks at Sango for a moment, puts his brief case down, and shakes her hand.

"It is nice to meet you as well, Ms. Tanaka."

Naraku looks back at Kagome and stares into her eyes.

"I should be going now; I must meet with a few people, good day."

Naraku said, he kisses Kagome hand, picks up his brief case and leaves.

After a few moments, Kagome and Sango sit back down.

"Well, looks like love at first sight." Sango said

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked with a puzzled look on her face.

Sango looked at Kagome a little oddly before she replied.

"Well, I mean, the guy just basically gave you the 'You are the most sexiest girl ever and I wanna love you all night long and give you the most pleasurable night and moment of all time' look."

Kagome blushed at Sango's statement.

"Well, you shouldn't talk. You basically ravish that perverted guy. I mean, you're all over him and do "fun" things, as you and Miroku have **both **stated, behind closed doors." Kagome shot back.

Now it was Sango's turn to blush.

"Well… that…uh… th-… oh never mind." Sango gave up pathetically.

Kagome grinned at her small victory and stuck her tongue out at Sango childishly to get Sango riled. Kagome then watched for Sango's reaction, wearing a victorious smirk the whole time.

'Project R.S.F, AKA , Ruffle Sango's Feather's… SUCCESS!' Kagome thought as Sango started to turn red.

'5… 4… 3…' Kagome started to count down.

"KA-GO-"

'2,1..' Kagome quickly grabbed her stuff and ran out the door.

"ME! KAGOME, GET YOUR ASS BACK HER NOW!" Sango shouted as she ran after her best friend.

Silence

"Well… I think it's safe now…" A random person in the café said.

"Yeah…"

The people of the café' sighed in relief. They thought that they were going to be goners for sure at that little display. Where it had been all fun and games at first, it turned at little bit serious after a couple of minutes passed.

"Hey, they didn't pay for their breakfast!" One of the worker's of the café exclaimed.

The people of the café' sweat dropped and a few fell out of their chairs at that comment.

"Would you had rather they killed us all and destroy your wonderful café?" One customer asked.

The worker then seat dropped, as did all of the other workers.

"You know what… that one will be on the house…"

This time, everyone in the café sweat dropped and fell out of their chairs.

* * *

Wow, this was 1,002 words… 5 pages… yeah, I know it's not a lot, but hey, it's me, so it is… ;; Well, review and let me know what you think! 


	2. Of Of Parties and Fights

Disclaimer: Yes, I know… I don't own Inuyasha… you all know this already, so why do you make me say it… TT

* * *

Chapter 2: Of Parties and fights

_Click. Clack. Click. Clack._

_Clickity, click, click, clack._

Finally, Kagome was done with her report. She didn't know why, but the whole class had to do a report on Gandhi, which they learned about in the, what, 6th grade.

She had been working on it for about one hour straight, deciding to blow the class away, which was not unusual, with all of the big words and such. Amazingly, she found a couple of primary sources, though not many. Now, she was starting to regret doing all of that work, she was really hungry.

Kagome scooted back from her desk and went to the small kitchen in her apartment. She didn't want to live on the college campus, so she got an apartment near it. It wasn't big, but it wasn't small either.

(Up next is a LONG description of Kagome's apartment. You may skip if you wish. I wouldn't blame you for doing so, it really is long… ;;)

The apartment was set up so that when one walked through the white-painted door, you would go into a white-tiled foyer. After that was a hall with a closet on each side, one for hanging coats and such and the other for shoes, if one wanted to put shoes there. After the hall was the living room and dining room. On the left was the living room; on the left was the dining room.

In the living room walls were painted forest-green and the floor was a crème colored carpet that was really soft on the feet. On the far left side of the living room was glass, sliding doors leading out to a balcony. On the balcony, she had set up a small glass table with four black, metal chairs with white and black small pillows and throw blankets that were on the left side of the balcony. On the left side were a few potted plants and two black wooden chairs, also with black and white small pillows and throw blankets, in one corner. A small tropical plant was set in the middle of the glass table. The living room had a red couch that touched the wall. On either side were small dark-green tables that each housed a lamp and one or two pictures of her, family and friends, one the one closest to the dining room was a black Panasonic 2.4GHz Cordless Phone with Answering System. In front of the couch was a long low table that had a few light-weight animals – cats, dogs, foxes, and wolves – on it, along with the remote to the TV. In front of the table, and on the wall on the side of the hall/foyer, was a black, wooden, entertainment center. In the center was a Sony 32" Flat screen T.V. On the bottom of the center were two cabinets and one large cabinet on top of those. In one of the smaller compartment were video games; in the other were movies, both games and movies in alphabetical order. In the large compartment were game systems, a DVD player, and a VCR. On either side of the T.V. were two closed compartments; in those were pictures, painting, trinkets and figures. On top of the center were potted plants.

In the dining room was a large, rectangular, glass table. The table had 20 chairs on each side and one chair at the head and opposite at the table. Four pots lined the table in the center, each evenly spaced. The walls were also painted a forest green, matching the color of the seats of the chairs that sat around the table. A few painting of nature were here and there on the walls.

Continuing, one came across another hall and was greeting with the kitchen that was sectioned off by a maroon curtain. The kitchen had black tiles. On the left was a black refrigerator that was sectioned in half, the left being the freezer, the right being the refrigerator. The left side held an ice, water maker (1). On the right side were various magnets and a calendar, a few noted scribbled down here and there. To the right of the refrigerator was a counter that made a side-ways L (backwards and sideways ) with black, wooden cabinets underneath. On the right was a small round table, four chairs on each side. The table was a wooden, red table and the chairs were red. A red carpet was in the middle of the floor. In the middle of the "L" counter were a white dish washer and dryer next to a sink that would be the end of the "L" counter. In the corner that was left, to the right of the entrance, was a lone potted tree that almost reached the ceiling. On the counter were various appliances. Cabinets were also over top "L" counter that housed the sink and dish washer/dryer.

Going further down the hall were two doors on each side and a door at the end of the hall. A bathroom was behind the door at the end of the hall. The bathroom had white tiles and navy-blue walls and ceiling. The bathroom consisted of a shower and bath that was made of black marble that was across from the door. A navy blue curtain hung above on the rungs of the shower. Another door separated the toilet that was to the right of the door. To the left was a mirror, two sinks, and a counter; the sinks made of white marble and the counter of black marble. In the middle of the floor was a white, circular rug.

The two rooms on the right side of the hall were guest rooms. Each room had a different color schemes. One room had the color scheme of black and red. The other room had the color scheme of green and orange. On the right side of the hall was her room and her small library. The library was farthest from the bathroom. The library consisted of book shelves on three of the four green walls. The ceiling was a picture of fairies, dragons and different creatures. The book case to the right has fairy tales, fiction and fantasy books. The book case on the left had poetry. The book case in front of the door had non-fiction and diaries of long-passed people. Reference books were on a dark, brown, wooden desk that rested between the non-fiction and poetry book cases. Each section had some plush pillows, blankets, low tables, paper, and writing utensils for writing down notes. In the fantasy section were all of these things with colored pencils, crayons and various paints and tools for crafts.

Kagome room was themed on red, black, and white. She had a queen-sized bed with black silk sheets and red pillows. Her bed was directly in front of the door that led to her room. To the right was her desk with her XMS M170 notebook/laptop on top. Also on the desk were paper and pencils and other utensils. In the drawers of her desk were books, printer paper, lined paper, spiral notebooks, electronics and disks. She had a Dell Photo All-In-One Printer 964 that was on top of a table to the left of her desk, the table itself being black. She also had a black Office Star Executive Leather High-Back Chair with Padded Headrest. Oh how she loved to swirl around in her chair… Continuing, she had a sliding, walk-in closet directly right of the bed and left of her desk. In the closet were her clothes, shoes, boots, hats, and other things. A mirror was also located in the walk-in closet. To the left were her tops, bottoms, and dresses. On the right were her shoes, above the shoes were hats. Directly in front of the sliding door were accessories that were on either side of a long, vertical mirror that was outlined in red metal. On the other side of the bed, to the left of the door, was a door that led to her bathroom. The tiles and the counter that was on the left of the bathroom were black marble. The two sinks were white marble as well as the Jacuzzi bath and the shower to the left of the Jacuzzi. To left was a red door that led to the separate place of the toilet. The rug that was in the middle of the floor was red. On the left, right next to the door was a glass compartment that held her tooth brush, tooth paste, make-up and thins like that. The compartment was connected to the large, rectangular mirror that was above the sinks. The cabinets under the counter and sinks held the other toiletries. On either side of her bed were windows with white curtains and a Georgetown Black End Table. On the wall by her bathroom was another entertainment center, this one smaller than the one in the living room, but still consisting to almost that same as the one in the living room. The center was a Santa Fe Corner TV Stand. On top of the stand was a Toshiba 20" FST Pure TV DVD VCR Combo. In the compartment under the TV was a Comcast Digital Cable DVR Box. On the end table to the left of the bed were two pictures of her and her family, along with the remote to her TV and a VTech 5.8GHz Dual Handset System with Caller ID and Answering System. On the end table on the right of the bed was another pair of pictures of friends and teachers along with her Emerson Smart Set CD Clock Radio and a few CDs. In front of her bed was a black Espresso Brown "Byron" Leather Bench that was covered in a black covering. It had a red throw blanket on it along with a white small pillow. In the corner to the left of the door was a white Atherton Full Leather Sofa Set facing the wall. Another TV stand, a Souder American Cherry Finish Entertainment Center. This had a Toshiba 14" FST Pure TV DVD VCR Combo. In the compartment on the right, were movies. In the two compartments at the bottom was a game cube and X-box. On top of the right compartment was her Playstation 2. In the compartment off to the side on the left were some video games. In the middle of her floor was a black rug depicting the picture of a silver wolf howling by a pong at a blood-red moon. The floor of her room was covered in plush black carpet

(This is the end of the description! )

'Ok, well maybe my apartment isn't that small…' Kagome sweat dropped as she thought this.

Kagome went over to one of the cabinets above the sink and got a glass cup. She moved over to the freezer and got some ice and water and sat down in one of the chairs. She sipped her drink as she thought of how long it took to set up her home. It had taken a week to get everything the way she wanted and another week to paint and re-set everything. She was lucky that she had help. Yes, it had been hard, but looking around, she was glad because she now had a wonderful home. Just as she was going to put her glass in the sink, her phone rang. Kagome hurriedly sat down the cup and made her way to her living room.

When Kagome looked at the Caller ID, it read Tanaka, Sango and her number underneath and picked up the phone.

"Hey Sango, what's up?"

"Hey Kags, I'm good, you?"

"Fine, so whatcha call for?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go to that new club tonight?"

"Sure, I just finished that paper that's due tomorrow."

"Really! It's due tomorrow!"

"Yep."

"Serious?"

"Serious."

"No."

"Yes." Kagome smirked. She knew it…

"Nooo…" Sango moaned over the phone.

"Yesss…" Kagome smirked once more, looks like…

"Damn, sorry Kags, can we go later…"

"Why?" Kagome asked innocently.

"Well, I didn't do the paper…" Sango almost mumbled.

"How come?" Kagome asked innocently with a devilish smirk on her face. She knew what the answer was, but she wanted to make Sango squirm a little.

"Well, uhh…. Umm, well, you see… uhh, grr.. Oh never mind."

"Please Sango." Kagome asked sweetly.

"Well…. Miroku…. I… we… yeah…"

"What, I didn't catch that." Kagome was boiling with laughter in her mind.

"Well, Miroku and I… OH JUST FORGET IT!" Sango yelled and hung up after she said those words. Kagome hung and fell on the couch laughing her head off. Oh yes, she knew the EXACT reason why Sango didn't do her paper.

After a few moments, Kagome got up and went back into her room. She looked over her schedule for the day and found that she didn't have anything else to do for the rest of the day. Maybe she would go to the new club today. She went over to her bathroom and turned the shower on, adjusting the knobs to release hot water. She took off all her clothes and got in. She washed her hair using Honey and Almond scented shampoo and conditioner. She used Black Raspberry Vanilla shower gel. After she was done cleansing herself, she stood in the shower, enjoying the feeling of hot water rolling down her silky skin. After a few minutes of relaxing, she turned the water off and grabbed a red towel and wrapped it around her body. She wrung her hair out so that water would drip all over the floor. She made her way out of her bathroom and over to her walk-in closet. She dried herself off and wrapped the towel around her body again and scanned her closet for what she could wear. After a few moments of contemplating she put on a matching pair of black panties and bra and put on a black skirt that went down to mid-though. She then pulled on a red tank top and put on a black web-shirt over that. She went over and pulled on some knee-length black boots. She pulled a chain from where her accessories were and clipped it on her skirt. She brushed her hair out and left it down. She put on some black mascara and eye shadow and put on a bit of raspberry lip gloss. As an after thought, she pulled on a black chocker with a blood-red rose on. She looked herself over in the mirror and nodded. She grabbed a black, leather jacket and her black purse and walked out of her closet. She went over to one of the end tables and snatched her keys. And put them in her purse. She had everything she needed in her purse after she did a check. She pulled on her jacket and slung her purse onto her right shoulder and closed the door, locking after she stepped through the doorway.

She made her way over to the elevator and pushed the arrow up bottom. It didn't take long before the elevator came. She walked in pressed the button to the floor where her car was. The elevator doors closed and started to go down. The elevator stopped once and in walked in three silver-headed guys. They all looked alike since they all had golden eyes and long silver hair. The one looking to be the oldest had his hair tied back and was wearing a black Armani suit. The other two seemed to be brothers. One was really tall and regal looking and held a look of boredom. He had on black slacks, a red dress shirt and black shoes. His hair was let out like the other one. This one though, his hair looked to be unkempt unlike the other, whose hair looked to be like silk. He whore red baggy jeans and a red T-shirt with a white dog on the back. He wore red sneakers.

'He must like the color red…' Kagome thought to herself with a sweat drop. As the men walked in they all looked her up and down and nodded a greeting to her. She nodded back and looked out the clear walls of the elevator as it made it's way down to the garage. The elevator dinged and everyone got out. As Kagome made her way over to where her car was located, one of the men stopped her. He looked at her then sneered, "What are you gothic?" Kagome just stared at him. 'Looks like he's not polite…' Kagome narrowed her eyes when he started yelling at her. She was about to punch his lights out when on of the men maked the one yelling at her in the head. He bowed apologetically at her.

"I'm really sorry for my son's behavior. Please forgive him. Inuyasha, apologize."

"Keh, why should I?"

"Inuyasha." A masculine, calm voice said. The other one, walked over and looked at her, then turned his attention back to Inuyasha.

"Just apologize so we can leave."

"Hell no Fluffy! Not ever to this bitch!"

Kagome's eyes narrowed even more at Inuyasha.

"I'm sorry."

The guys just looked at her, then…

_Bam!_

Inuyasha hit floor as Kagome pulled her fist back to her side.

"You should learn some manners and stop acting all high and mighty, maybe you won't get your ass kicked by a bitch." Kagome said. She then nodded to the other two, turned around, and promptly walked to her car, a 2006 Cadillac XLR Convertible. She got in, put her purse in the passengers' seat and put her seat belt on. She locked the car doors and started the engine. She reached into her armrest and pulled out an All-American Rejects CD and put it into the CD player. She pressed the seek button until it reached 'Dirty Little Secret.' She pulled her car out of the parking space and left the apartment complex.

The three men watched as the beautiful young lady left.

"Really Inuyasha, can you not keep you unfortunately big mouth shut?"

"It was the bitch's fault."

"No, it wasn't and you still got punched out."

"Oh shut it Fluffy!"

The one that Inuyasha called Fluffy gave him a murderous glare.

"Hey! We need to get going, so let's go, Sesshomaru, don't kill your brother-"

"Half-brother!" Both said at the same time. The father just continued as if they didn't say anything, "- Inuyasha, if you see that young lady again, you **will **apologize, understood?"

"Keh!" was Inuyasha's answer.

"Now let's get to the club."

"Fine." Both broth- opps, half-brothers replied at the same time.

The Father and Inuyasha climbed into a white 2006 BMW 3 Series Convertible. Sesshomaru got into his black 2006 Honda S2000. Unknown to all four, they were all going to the same club.

* * *

Hey everyone! Ok, I actualy finished this chapter a while ago, but wouldn't load it, so I tried again and it worked! Yay! I know there's not much going on yet, but wait 'til next chapter, I've already started it, so it should be up soon. It's just that I've been kinda busy... ;; Well, 'til next time!


End file.
